Avengers Christmas Songs
by Qweb
Summary: Filksongs — Avengers lyrics to Christmas tunes. One song per day until Christmas. 1. Hawkeye We Have Seen on High, 2. Thor: Let It Storm, 3. Bruce - All I Want, 4. Six Avengers, 5. O Tony Stark, 6. Steve - What Man is This, 7. Natasha - Better Watch Out, 8. Avengers Holiday
1. Hawkeye We Have Seen on High

_Last year at this time I was writing Hawaii Five-0 Christmas filk songs (fan songs that change the words to existing tunes). I thought I'd gotten it out of my system but then I read "How the Avengers Spend Their Time Off" by special agent Ali and the Avengers were making up songs …_

_One note; I usually try to stick with secular songs, but this batch of six songs uses two hymns, including this one. But how could I resist "on high" for Hawkeye? I hope to post one a day until Christmas Day._

**Hawkeye We Have Seen on High**

Hawkeye we have seen on high  
swiftly shooting o'er the fray  
and the gunshots in reply  
miss him as he slips away

Glo-oooooooooooooo-orious  
The Avengers archer  
Glo-oooooooooooooo-orious  
The Avengers ar-r-cher

He sees better from afar  
and his arrows never miss  
When you have him at your back  
you can fight with confidence

Glo-oooooooooooooo-orious  
The Avengers archer  
Glo-oooooooooooooo-orious  
The Avengers ar-r-cher


	2. Let It Storm

_Thor's song to Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow. _

_Warning: Do not eat while reading. Possible choking hazard. _

**Let it Storm**

Though the battle outside is fright'ning  
They're relying on Thor's lightning  
As the enemy falls in swarms  
Let it storm, let it storm, let it storm.

The thunder god isn't stopping  
And the enemies are dropping  
His hammer is barely warm  
Let it storm, let it storm, let it storm.

When the battle is finally done  
And the villains are ground in the dirt  
Then it's shawarma for everyone  
And Tarts of the Pop for dessert!

Now the warrior and his lady  
Say goodbye though they're not ready  
But as long as their love is warm  
Let it storm, let it storm, let it storm.


	3. All I Want

_Since the last song was short, and I now have more songs than there are days until Christmas, I'll put up two today.  
__Poor Bruce, all he really wants is to be normal again. Tune: All I Want for Christmas in My Two Front Teeth_

**All I Want**

All I want for Christmas is the Hulk to leave,  
the Hulk to leave,  
just the Hulk to leave  
Gee, if I could only get the Hulk to leave,  
Then I could have a normal Christmas.

It seems so long since I could be  
Cheerful or contented or delighted.  
Gosh, oh me, how happy I'd be,  
if I could get excited!

All I want for Christmas is the Hulk to leave,  
the Hulk to leave,  
just the Hulk to leave  
Gee, if I could only get the Hulk to leave,  
Then I could have a normal Christmas.


	4. Six Avengers

_I thought I was done with one song per Avenger, but now I can't hear Christmas music without thinking Avengers songs. To the tune of We Three Kings. Sorry, another religious song._

**Six Avengers**

Six Avengers come from afar  
Brooklyn's past and mythic Asgard  
Fleeing, flying,  
Warring, spying,  
Heroes without a par

_Six Avengers fight for right  
Guarding earth both day and night  
This ensemble  
Will assemble  
And protect us with their might_

Born anew in Afghanistan  
Thought his way to freedom again  
Building, scheming  
Tortured dreaming  
Birth of the Iron Man

_Six Avengers fight for right  
Guarding earth both day and night  
This ensemble  
Will assemble  
And protect us with their might_

Born in Brooklyn not once but twice  
Soldier, captain, sacrifice  
Fighting, drawing  
Freezing, thawing  
Hero out of the ice

_Six Avengers fight for right  
Guarding earth both day and night  
This ensemble  
Will assemble  
And protect us with their might_

Born of science terribly wrong  
Turned to Hulk incredibly strong  
Greener, stranger  
Anger, danger  
Never at home for long

_Six Avengers fight for right  
Guarding earth both day and night  
This ensemble  
Will assemble  
And protect us with their might_

Russian woman brainwashed to kill  
Took a chance to live as she will  
Bloody red, her  
Dripping ledger  
Never can clear the bill

_Six Avengers fight for right  
Guarding earth both day and night  
This ensemble  
Will assemble  
And protect us with their might_

Circus act, a man with a bow  
Agent, sniper, man in the know  
Taken, twisted  
Can't resisted it  
Now there's a debt he owes

_Six Avengers fight for right  
Guarding earth both day and night  
This ensemble  
Will assemble  
And protect us with their might_

Asgard's prince and heir to the throne  
Traitor brother gets him disowned  
Learning duty,  
Finding beauty  
Hoping that he's atoned

_Six Avengers fight for right  
Guarding earth both day and night  
This ensemble  
Will assemble  
And protect us with their might_


	5. O Tony Stark

_From Captain America's changing point of view. Tune is O Christmas Tree aka O Tannenbaum_

**O Tony Stark**

O Tony Stark, O Tony Stark,  
You call yourself a hero.  
O Tony Stark, O Tony Stark,  
You call yourself a hero.

You're genius, playboy, billionaire,  
Philanthropist — but you don't care.  
O Tony Stark, O Tony Stark,  
Don't call yourself a hero.

O Tony Stark, O Tony Stark,  
You call yourself a hero.  
O Tony Stark, O Tony Stark,  
You call yourself a hero.

You flew a nuke up to the stars  
And offered up your life for ours  
O Tony Stark, O Tony Stark,  
I'm proud to call you hero.


	6. What Man is This?

_How sad is it that I thought "Stark, the herald angels sing" in church this morning? Fortunately a full song did not manifest itself. Phew. I already have too many. Note that I am saving my two favorites for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, so if you're too busy Christmasing those days, look for them later. _

_This is another religious tune. Writing this, it occurred to me that Cap is totally a Christ allegory — offered his life to save others, risen from the grave to save us again. The tune here is Greensleeves with the "What Child is This" lyrics. Oh, and melee is pronounced maylay, in case you didn't know._

**What Man is This?**

What man is this found in the ice  
Full frozen yet just sleeping?  
He wakes to lead, to fight for all  
With mankind in his keeping.

Steve, Steve, man out of time  
Bewildered by the everyday.  
Cap, Cap the soldier born  
At home in any melee.

He finds a place, a world to save,  
Unlikely friends to join him.  
A soldier then, Avenger now,  
The heroes have their captain.

Steve, Steve, man out of time  
Bewildered by the everyday.  
Cap, Cap the soldier born  
At home in any melee.


	7. Better Watch Out

_This is one of my favorites. One more coming tomorrow. For those who've read my Five-0 "Fight Songs," Black Widow's song is much the same as the McGarrett song to the same tune. Happy Christmas Eve. _

**Better Watch Out**

You'd better watch out  
Better not spy  
Better not doubt  
I'm telling you why  
Romanoff is coming for you.

She's loading her gun  
And checking it twice  
Wearing a gown  
And scented with spice  
Romanoff is coming for you.

She sees you when you're sleeping  
She knows when you're aware  
She knows if you've been bad or good  
And can kill you then and there.

So, you'd better watch out  
Better not spy  
Better not doubt  
I'm telling you why  
Romanoff is coming for you.

With curly red hair  
And innocent eyes  
Widow takes down  
The wariest spies  
Romanoff is coming for you.

The villains in the city  
Are no match for her skill  
They think she's merely pretty  
Until she makes her kill.

So, you'd better watch out  
Better not spy  
Better not doubt  
I'm telling you why  
Romanoff is coming for you.


	8. Avengers Holiday

Sung to Jingle Bells (Start with the "Dashing through the snow" verse). This is my favorite, especially the eggnog stanza.

**Avengers Holiday **

Zooming through the air  
Blasting all the way  
Iron Man flies past  
As teammates join the fray.  
_  
_Captain throws his shield  
While guns and arrows flash  
Odin's son rains lightning down  
And verdant knuckles smash  
_  
Oh,  
"What the hell?" bad guys yell  
As they run away  
They'll be sorry they disturbed  
Avengers' holiday_

_"What the hell?" bad guys yell_  
_As they run away_  
_They'll be sorry they disturbed_  
_Avengers' holiday_

Eggnog's getting warm  
Turkey's getting cold  
Supervillain schemes  
Are getting really old.  
_  
_Yule is not the time  
To make Avengers mad  
So like a well-oiled team they strike  
And make the crooks look sad  
_  
Oh,  
"What the hell?" bad guys yell  
As they run away  
They'll be sorry they disturbed  
Avenger's holiday_

_"What the hell?" bad guys yell_  
_As they run away_  
_They'll be sorry they disturbed_  
_Avengers' holiday_

Captain lands a punch  
To knock a monster down  
Hulk takes two or three  
And slams them on the ground  
_  
_Clint and Widow sneak  
To catch the boss alone  
Then they wrap up the Christmas crime  
And tie it with a bow  
_  
Oh,  
"What the hell?" bad guys yell  
As they run away  
They'll be sorry they disturbed  
Avengers' holiday_

_"What the hell?" bad guys yell_  
_As they run away_  
_They'll be sorry they disturbed_  
_Avengers' holiday_


End file.
